The Other Silver Stag
by Hinnorthel-Duvainthel
Summary: In my last life I got lost more times then I could count, so I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise when I took the wrong door in the afterlife and ended up a Weasley. Eventual Harry/OC! Self-Insert fic! Adopted from Miss. Scarlett J
1. How to Lose a Life

**Adopted from Miss. Scarlett J**

**Summary- **In my last life I got lost more times then I could count, so I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise when I took the wrong door in the afterlife and ended up a Weasley. Eventual slash! Insert fic!

**Warnings-** Eventual slash, Insert fanfiction

* * *

When the bullet hit its target . . . It hurt like hell. It was like a thousand needles piercing my skin until they reached bone, except it was so much more painful. For a moment my mind went blank and I could do nothing but stare in shock at the bullet hole in my chest.

The man in front of me was just as shocked, eyes wide in fear and hands trembling as they just barely held the gun.

I turned my head up to stare at my attacker, not quite sure what in the world had just happened. A moment ago the man had been demanding my money, and I had been more than happy to give it to him. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but when someone aimed a gun at you I knew it was smart to listen.

I hadn't actually thought that he would have enough balls to shoot though.

The man whimpered and completely dropped the gun, looking at me with terrified eyes as if he couldn't believe what he had done. "A-ah! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" I slurred, pressing my hand to my chest. He was sorry? What the heck! One didn't just shoot someone and apologize!

He looked at his hands than back me, tears streaming down his face. "M-my hands slipped1 I-I d-didn't mean t-too."

I opened my mouth planning to answer the man but before I could get a word out I found myself laying on by back and gasping for air. I pressed harder on the heavily bleeding wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

The sound of footsteps made me wonder if the man was running to get help. I hoped so. But I doubted it.

The edges of my vision started to blur, and I found myself unable to tell if it was because of tears or dying. My eyelids started to get harder and harder to open again with each blink. Then they just stopped working and I was engulfed in darkness.

The funny thing about dying is, despite how cliché and corny it sounds, I felt _free. _The worries that had plagued me, bills, school, money, didn't matter anymore, I had been released from their sharp claws. Slowly I opened my eyes at the distinct feeling of weightlessness, meeting an amazing array of colors that shot around like falling stars.

_Where...?_

Sluggishly I tried to force my brain to start working again, _I had just died dammit, _but after a while gave up after the little energy I had gathered dispersed.

Honestly, I had thought I was a good person. I tried to not lie as much as some people had, and I loved my family like a good little boy. Yet _this _happened, it was too early, I hadn't been able to achieve the dream I had worked so hard for yet.

_It wasn't fair._

But when was life fair? Countless people died before they turned ten, so I really shouldn't be complaining. My mother had taught me better then to sit around and complain without trying to do something about it.

I didn't know how long I had floated aimlessly in the rainbow universe, it could have been months, weeks, or seconds. It felt like seconds though before I was suddenly not so weightless was actually falling, from a rather impressive distance that did _not _make me scream like a girl.

_I'm not s-scared of h-heights, don't go assuming things!_

I wasn't quite sure if one could die after dying, but I suppose when falling from such a distance heading toward a rather hard looking marble floor.

I closed my eyes bracing for a painful impact that never came. When I opened my eyes I standing on the marble tile, on my feet and perfectly uninjured.

I glanced around the magic room in confusion. For a moment I had no idea where I was, then childhood memories started to come back to me.

I was standing in the hallway of the children's home that I had been adopted from. The doors lining the walls on either side of me lead to the bedrooms and just down the hall should lead to a way out. Except it didn't. Instead the hallway faded into a bright light.

I stared at the light wonder if it would lead me to heaven, or some other afterlife. I took a step forward planning to walk straight to my happy ending when a figure stepped out.

I stared in amazement at the gorgeous man that emerged.

_Do all angels look like that? Because if so I think I'll be rather happy in the afterlife!_

The angel's ice blue eyes gave me a blank look. "I'm not an angel."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

_Could he read my mind?_

"Yes." The ang- man answered.

I stared in rising horror. "But, but how?"

The man gave me no answer as a clipboard appeared in his hand. His beautiful eyes scanned the page before looking back up at me. "Your afterlife will be in the fourth door from me on your right."

I just stared not processing as the man turned around and headed back into the bright light. _That was it? All I had to do was go in the fourth door on the left?_

The man froze and turned his head to look back at me. "Right. The fourth door on the right."

"I know." I snapped back in defense. I mean I wasn't _that _bad at following directions.

The man studied me for a few more moments. "Don't get lost." He more stated rather than asked before continuing on his way.

One the man's beautiful backside was completely out of view I set to my task. I counted four doors down from where the light began and walked to the one on my left.

Just like he told me to.

I turned the cold brass knob and walked into the light that it offered me.

A giant was there to welcome me. A giant dressed in a weird white robe dress-thing, with a couple more giants dressed similarly standing nearby. I stared, stuck between horrified and awed, because heck it wasn't like giants were real or anything so it was rare to see one in real-life.

When he reached for me I instinctually tried to run, there was no way I was going to be eaten alive, but my body choose that moment to betray me and I was picked up as easily as if I were a feather.

"It's a boy Mrs. Weasley, congrats." The giant murmured, handing me off to another giant who proceeded to wipe my body all over with a towel.

_What the heck is going on? Why in the _world _am I naked? _

I struggled as the giants passed me around, trying to break free and hopefully get away. My body wasn't listening though and the giants hardly seemed affected by it as they murmured with each other and poked at my body.

"He's very lively." One commented, amusement clear in her voice. "He's going to be handful when he gets older."

_The only reason why I'm so 'lively' is because I'm trying to get away! You're not helping anything by not being the least affected you know!_

The way they were talking was making me nervous, but impossible and unrealistic. Why in the world would _I _get reborn? I hadn't done anything special, I was a normal guy with a normal life so there was no way that had happened.

But...If not that, then what?

"Here you go Mrs. Weasley." One of the giants said as she passed me over to a horizontal one of her kind. "Here is your new son."

I gazed up at the newest addition to my confusion.

"Hi there." She whispered to me. "I'm your Mummy."

I blinked up at her. Well then. That proofs it. I was reborn into a new body and on top of that I still had the memories of my old life. Weird. Maybe all babies were born like this and my memories would fade over time?

I hoped so I don't think I could handle being trapped in a baby's body.

Quite suddenly I was very tired, I suppose dying and getting reborn would do that to you. I valiantly tried to fight off the urge to sleep, since I still was trying to understand the situation, unfortunately it eventually won and much to my despair I was dead asleep within seconds.

_Wait, did they say Mrs. Weasley?_

_..._

I stared up at the mobile intently as the mini-Snitch and mini-Quaffle toys danced around cheerfully. As bored as I was I wasn't watching the mobile because it entertained me, I was in fact trying to find the strings that they were usually attached to were.

"I 'onder why he thinks the mobile is so cool." A young red-headed boy commented, who had been staring at me for some time now.

The other one, dare I say identical to the first, cocked his head the other direction. "Ma'be he fancies Qu'dditch?"

The first nodded wisely. "I weckon he does, it's is the best 'ame out 'dere."

"You took the words wight out of my mouth 'red."

_Was he trying to say Fred?_ I wondered to myself. A couple of hours ago I might have freaked out about identical twins with one named Fred. But after everything that had happened, I was barely even shocked.

So what if I had been born into a family with the last name Weasley, and so what if I had older identical twin brothers. I could handle that. I could.

"Goe'ge?"

"Yeah 'red."

"Do 'ou dink that de name da gave 'im is weird?"

The second one nodded sagely. "I do 'red. I do."

_Wait what? _Now this development made me panic. I brought my gaze away from the supposedly floating mobile and focused on the clones staring down at me.

_Wait what? _Now this development made me panic. I brought my gaze away from the supposedly

"Da' said that he was named af'er a weally powerful 'iazrd from a muggle book."

"But no matter w'at Gandalf is too weird of a name fo' anyone."

_Eh? Wait what?!_

I stared uncomprehendingly at the two boys, the name _Gandalf _echoing through my head tauntingly. They couldn't be serious though, right? There was no way someone would name their child Gandalf of all things! Sure he was epic and everything, but he was an old man. I even _felt _old trying to imagine myself with that name.

The first snickered. "Ma wasn't very 'appy 'bout it either."

"She was weally, weally mad when Da asked for 'im to be named dat." The second grinned, eyes full of delight. "It was 'ilarious."

This was it. My life was over. I was a child named Gandalf because my father thought that it would be cool to name me after a character in Lord of The Rings.

Tears welled up in my eyes against my will. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle that my new family's last name was Weasley. I couldn't handle that I had identical twin brothers named Fred and George. And I couldn't handle that the mobile had no strings!

I let out a loud high pitched cry as tears fell down my face in waves. I hated this. I didn't wait to cry, yet I had no control over my emotions.

The twins disappeared from my blurring sight and were replaced by the same woman from before. My new mother.

She lifted me into her arms, placing me in such a way that I was looking over her shoulder.

"What did you two do?" She asked who I assumed were the twins.

"Nathin'." They said in perfect allusion.

My new mother must have given them that 'I'm your mom don't lie to me' look because after a few moments they confessed.

"All we did was 'ell 'im 'is name." One of them said softly.

I felt slightly bad, they really hadn't done anything wrong but be there when I just happened to have my break down. Break downs weren't normal for me, I usually tried to fix the problem instead of just sit a cry but I really couldn't do anything else at the moment.

The woman- _Molly Weasley is my mother what am I going to do? -_sighed and patted my back reassuringly until I finally was able to control myself enough to stop crying. "Why don't you too go bother your Father for a while?"

"Okay!" They both chirped, seeming all too happy before running out of the room.

"Honestly I don't know what to do with those two." Molly muttered affectionately and pulled me back until she was looking into my eyes. "I'm not too surprised that you reacted the way you did when they said your name. Poor thing."

_Yeah, tell me about it._

"But a deal is a deal, I told Arthur he'd be able to name the next child, but I didn't think he was obsessed enough with muggles to actually name you after a character in one of their books." She brought up and hand and started to wipe my face gently, I closed my eyes at the feeling.

_So this is what having a mother felt like._

"At least he named you after a wizard, for the longest time he wanted to name you Ringo."

Actually that wouldn't have been too bad, I mused silently as she placed me back in my crib, and I suppose nothing I could do about it though. But I definitely _wasn't _going to go by Gandalf my whole life, no matter how long it took I would figure out a nickname for myself.

…

Okay, so I was in the Harry Potter world, with prior knowledge of what was going to happen in the future. Well that is assuming that my presence hadn't already changed something.

From what I could tell I had somehow replaced Ron in the Weasley order of children. I deduced this using my wonderful detective skills. Exhausting my mind control powers of persuasion I got my new parents to hold a family meeting and introduce me to the rest of brothers all at once.

I found out that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had all been born ahead of me. Then I used x-ray vision I sought out a calendar and found out it was April of 1980, and since Harry was born in June of 1980 I knew that I had replaced good old Ronald.

I learned all of this through the super powers that I now had. It had nothing to do with the fact that Fred and George constantly talked to me about what they had learned that day. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were learning all about months and dates and ages. Nope it was all my superpowers.

_I'm just that boss._

The real question was how this was going to go. Some things needed to stay the same, but not _everything. _There was also the whole deal with, you know trying to defeat Voldemort. I knew how he was going to be defeated, but that didn't mean that I was going to be able to actually accomplish my part in the whole deal. Ron was supposed to be in this position, but it seemed that somehow everything had messed up and now it was in my hands.

_Of course that means somewhere in the whole mess I'm going to mess things up._

I did wonder if Ron was ever going to be born, or even Ginny for that matter. I did dislike the latter with a passion though, because she basically fantasized about marrying Harry her whole life and then somehow it actually came true. How I had no clue, it was honestly too much like a lovey-dovey fairy-tail for my liking.

Time passed, too slowly in my opinion, and eventually I learned to walk and finally run around. At around age one I could finally form sentences, though they never really made too much sense. To my surprise Molly once again got pregnant, I think she was hoping that she would finally get a girl the poor woman. The house was full of boys running and screaming so I didn't blame her for hoping for some companionship.

In fall, when Molly was big and pregnant, an odd sort of weight was lifted off the household. Molly and Arthur talked in hushed excited whispers about how The Dark Lord was finally gone. They talked about it for weeks before the baby was finally born and their gazes were diverted.

The baby was, in fact, not a girl. It was a boy and he was named Ron. At first I was happy to have a little brother, ecstatic really. But slowly I started to realize that Molly and Arthur's little time that they had to focus on me had just gotten that much smaller.

But I wasn't left alone like I thought I would be. Instead the twins started to spend more and more time with me. They tried to teach me things like numbers and letters. I'm not sure if their methods of _teaching _would have worked if I was actually my age. But I let them think that they were teaching me something.

By the time I was three the twins had become my best friends, and I, by extension, became their favorite toy to play with. Sure I was clumsy and overall bad at pulling off pranks, but I was one hell of a distraction.

One thing though became more than clear for me as I got closer and closer to my older brothers.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Fred die.

* * *

**AN-** We hope you enjoyed that and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Walking on Air

**AN- **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and sorry it took us so long to update! Some of you mentioned Wormtail and rest assured that he will be addressed and we do have plans for him. But he is not going to be at the Weasley's. Gandalf has changed some things that he, and you, don't know about yet. But there is a plan. Also Luna will mentioned in this chapter but she won't be in it till the next one, sorry :(

Sorry we accidentally deleted this chapter and had to repost it! Sorry about the double emails or whatever that caused!

**Disclaimer- **We don't own Harry Potter.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Age three

"-and getting your brother involved, he could have gotten hurt! Or worse-"

_Alfie. No, Grandmaster? Hell no. _I blocked out Molly's screeching at the twin's latest prank, staring me as the distraction and Ron as the target. It was harmless really, there was very low possibility of death. So instead of listening to Molly like the naive little boy she thought me to be, I thought of more nicknames for my hellish birth name.

"What were you thinking?!" Molly yelled, red faced, at the two young boys in front of her.

The twins glanced at each other before Fred answered her slightly rhetorical question. "We were trying to think like Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian."

That was a low blow. Molly paled as if all the blood had just drained out of her, she seemed to lose her strength to support her weight and staggered into the nearest chair. "G-go to your room, and take your brother with you.

The red heads nodded, looking more ashamed then I had ever seen them, and helped me out of my chair. They both took one of my hands and lead me up their shared room. George helped me up on one of the identical beds, while Fred pulled out the box of pranks.

"We shouldn't have said that to Mum." George whispered, making sure I was completely steady, I had a tendency to fall, before joining his twin on the floor.

Fred nodded his agreement. "It hurt her more than we anticipated."

George pulled the excuse journal from the shoe box and crossed out what I assumed was the note that mentioned Fabian and Gideon. It was definitely a sore topic in the Weasley household, I for one, had been born after my twin Uncles died, but they had been close to Fred and George and their death had inspired the two to be as much like them as possible.

"But the prank was a success." Fred offered.

George smiled. "Yeah, did you see how Ron reacted to the spider?"

Fred let out a delighted laugh. "And how the spider reacted to him?!"

The twins broke into delighted giggles at the memory of the prank. I smiled at my older brothers and deiced that now the mood was lightened I could let my mind wander.

_Maybe I shouldn't focus less on my first name. _I sung my legs happily off the side of the bed. _I can't go by my middle name, because that would just be worse. And going by Weasley would get tiresome. _

"What did you think of the prank Gandalf?"

_No that wouldn't do. What if I went by a shorted version of Weasley? Lesly, no. Weas? No that won't work. _

"Gandalf?"

_West, Wes. YES! Wes! That's it! _

"Gandalf!" The twins yelled together, making me jump . . . and slide off of the bed.

I groaned, clutching my head as I slowly opened my filling eyes. I felt my lower lip start to tremble and cursed the little kid in me that was making me cry.

Fred lifted my small body into his lap. "It's okay Gandalf, you're going to be okay."

I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes.

"You're not going to be okay?" George questioned.

I shook my head again. "No, not Gandalf. My name is Wes."

"Oh no Georgie!" Fred panicked. "The fall gave Gandalf amnesisa!"

"No!" I pounded one of my feet on the floor. "No one can call me Gandalf anymore. My new name will be Wes Weasley."

…

…

Age four

Percy stared at his little brother in sense of awe. The four year old seemed to be reading one of his novels as easy as he could a picture book, while balancing perfectly on at least ten books. It didn't make sense, Percy had worked for eight years to become the reader he was, then add that to the fact Wes couldn't sit on a chair without falling.

This was like a miracle sent down from the muggle god. Or some sort of lesson to teach Percy a sense of humility from his parents.

Now Percy had been standing in the doorway for what seemed like hours, but Wes was yet to look up from the book and realize he was being watched. Percy was too shocked to form a sentence.

_Maybe it's a prank. _Percy reasoned to himself. That was the only thing that made sense. Wes was always being used as part of the twin's games, he had been their toy since he had been born, always distracting Mum when the twins were turning Percy's hair blue or finding a way to charm his books to try to eat him.

Wes laughed at whatever he was fake reading and Percy decided it had gone too far.

"Okay, very funny." Percy called, startling the small boy. "This is a good prank, I almost believed he was actual reading. You two can come out now!"

But no one did, there was only Wes staring at him with a horrified expression. Any balance that his reading had given him seemed to disappear as the book tower Wes had been sitting on started to teeter.

In his shock, Wes didn't seem to notice his impending fall. So it was up to Percy to rush forward and catch his little brother before he hit the floor. In an amazing dive he managed to grab the small boy and rest him on his hip before any harm came to him.

"You know how unbalanced you are, why would you sit on an unstable structure like that?" Percy lectured. "You could have broken an arm."

Percy walked his brother from the living room and out towards the field, going on and on about how Wes should just avoid anything that could topple over like that. The fact that the four year old could read completely forgotten in a sea of reasons why Wes should never climb, jump, run, walk, or sit on anything remotely unstable.

…

…

_You should have listened to Percy. _My mind screamed at me almost louder than the pain that was filling my arm.

The tree above me swayed in the wind as if it was mocking how easily I fell. So maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to climb up a tree with the amount of clumsy that ran through my muscles. But I  
couldn't help it. I heard Bill talking about how everyone of the brothers had climbed a tree by the time they were five and it was too bad that I wouldn't be able to due to my major lack of balance. So I did what came naturally, I took it as a challenge.

And now that I was laying on the hard ground with tears running down my face and a crooked arm, I realized how right Bill had been. Now because of my idiocy I was going to die less than a hundred meters from my house.

"-book says that Horntails never mate in captivity, but the other book says that Horntails will mate in captivity as long as there are Burch trees around." Charlie's voice came from just over the hill.

"That makes no sense, what do Burch trees have to do with dragons?" Bill! That was Bill!

I started to hear footsteps as they grew closer. The pain was distracting, but I managed to get out a small call of help just as Charlie started to talk again.

"That's not the point." Charlie complained, clearly not hearing my call. "Which one do you think is right?"

I shifted, trying to get up to get help, but as pain shot through my sure to be broken arm, all I could do was let out a pained whimper.

"Wait." The footsteps stopped. "Did you hear that?"

_Oh Bill! I don't care if this is your fault, if you save me I will love you forever! _

I could imagine Charlie shaking his head. "No, I didn't hear anything."

_No Charlie! You should help him! Not shut him down! _I let out a panicked whimper.

"Did you hear that?" Bill inquired.

"That I heard." Charlie agreed. "What do you think it is?"

Bill probably shrugged. "No idea. Let's find out."

The footsteps resumed, this time more hesitantly, and they two boys got closer and closer. After what was probably forever, they finally went through the bushes around the tree and found me laying there.

Bill acted immediately. "Go get mum."

Charlie ran off towards the Burrow and Bill bent down and started to whisper nonsense to me about how I was going to be just fine. Eventually Charlie came back with Molly, but at that point the pain was starting to make the edges of my vison go fuzzy, and by the time Molly picked me up I was completely out.

…

…

"What were you thinking?!" Molly yelled.

Whether it was the fact that the pain potion was still in effect, or the fact that I older then I looked, I don't know. But she didn't seem all that scary. In fact she wasn't nearly as scary as my first foster mother was, or second, or even the third. Come to think of it, Molly wasn't that scary at all. Maybe it was the fact that there was never a threat of pain. Huh, that makes me sound super wounded, am I super wounded? I broke my arm in four different places, it was so hard for the mediwitch to heal me that she gave me four low level pain potions to hold me still. It was kind of like being stoned, I couldn't focus on anything.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be answering something? Nah, I'm sure it's fine.

Where was I? Oh yeah, stoning people. It was a very odd practice, very violent. There were much quicker and easier ways of killing a person. Like stabbing them, or bashing their head in, or stabbing them. Did I already say that? I don't know.

Huh. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Well?" The red eyebrow of my mother raised in an odd sort of exasperation. "Young man?"

Young? I wasn't a child! "I'm not young mama." I corrected, saying slowly as one would a small child. "I'm an adult."

"Oh no." George sounded from behind Molly. "He's gone insane!"

I blinked up at one half of my favorite brothers. "Why do you two always think there's something is wrong with my mental health? Do I seem like my mind is fragile? Fragile. Huh, that's a funny word! Fra-gile."

"How much pain potion did they give him?" Charlie asked from a corner I was not aware existed.

Molly shook her head sadly, all anger draining out of her like a drain. "They had to get him to lay still." She lifted me out of the chair and headed towards my room. "Come on Wes, let's go sleep off that potion."

…

…

…

Age five

Molly loved all of her sons for every one of their quirks and faults. Each one of her red haired babies was so much different than the last, with the exception of the twin of course. Gandalf, one the other hand, was special in ways Molly could only began explain.

He was childish, but not in the way a child would be. He was like a juvenile adult that simply didn't care for the existence of growing-up. He was intelligent enough to come up with a nickname that made sense, but was a little too elusive for a three you old to discover on his own.

As a baby he would give Molly a look, like he knew exactly what she was saying and understood every word she spoke. But, while he kept that look as he grew up, he had the attention span that one would expect from a five year old. Then there was the knowledge that he seemed to possess about history, which even Bill, in his third year of Hogwarts, didn't even start to understand.

But Molly didn't like to dwell on the subject, it was too disturbing. Instead she focused on the wonderful parts of her son. Like the way he got along with all of his brothers, even if he preferred to hang around the twins, or the friendship that was blooming between him and the Lovegood girl next door.

But his oddities could not be banished from her mind as he eyes read ahead in the old copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard on her lap.

"-led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all." Molly pushed her uneasiness to the back of her thoughts and slowly closed the tattered book. "Okay darlin', it's time for you to get to sleep."

Gandalf gazed up at with innocent blue eyes, "_One_ more story Mum, p_lease_."

Molly sighed down at the pleading puppy dog eyes and tried her best not to cave, but his simmering eyes once again got the better of her maternal instinct, after all Ron was already asleep and the rest of her sons claimed to be too old for bedtime stories. "Just one."

"The Tale of Three Brothers!" The young boy practically squealed.

"Are you sure? That one might give you nightmares."

Gandalf nodded so quickly it seemed his head might fall off his neck.

Molly gave him a warm smile before opening the book once again, and starting her son's favorite story. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight."

…

…

…

Age seven

Fred's favorite brother was, of course, George. And if you asked him he wouldn't give you some spew about how he loved all of his family equally, because that you just be a lie. Instead he would give you a very specific list: George, Wes, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Percy.

The list wasn't random either, it was well thought out and he had reasons for each and every name. George was his twin and best friend so he got the first spot, Wes was adorable and never complained about helping with pranks, Bill was super cool and taught him how to fly, Charlie once brought home a baby unicorn, Ron was fun to prank, and Percy was a stuck up know-it-all. Sure each of the brothers had more to them than that, and of course Fred knew that, but those were the things that put them in their spot on the list.

Sometimes Fred would wonder whether or not it was right that he had a list, but George and Wes had one too so it couldn't be so bad. Plus it's not that anyone but George and Wes would know about it so it didn't really matter.

"Oi! Freddie! Pay attention or you'll drop him." George's voice pulled Fred out of his distracted thoughts.

"I won't drop him." Fred muttered defensively, but still adjusted his grip on Wes to make sure he didn't fall to the grassy garden far below.

It was a very intricate prank, and though they weren't really sure what it was supposed to accomplish, they knew it was going to be their best prank yet. It was also a very big milestone in the life of Wes, for this was the first plan he was actually allowed to do anything other than distract the parents. While this was more because his small form was easier to hold than his skill or age, it was still an important moment in the seven year old's life.

The way Fred's arms held on to the light form on his little brother was straining, but he held on as tight as he had been in fear of what might happen if the boy hit the ground from four floors up.

"You almost done there Wes?"

"Yep." Wes answered, unaware of how hard it was getting for Fred to hold him in the awkward angle.

Fred could have held his little brother for the extra two minutes, and not dropped him even a little bit. So he blamed Charlie for events that occurred next.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlie screamed from where he had walked into the twin's room, making Fred jump and his hand to slip from where the held Wes by the armpits.

…

…

…

I hadn't expected that, I thought that the plan would go off without a hitch, I was even almost done painting. Then Charlie walked in a startled Fred. And the next thing I knew I was falling.

A scream tore its way out of my throat as the ground harsh ground got closer and closer. But the impact never came.

I pried my eyes open, I hadn't known that they had closed, and found that I was floating inches off of the grass. My mind started to process as my feet to the go to shakily reach out to solid ground. An uneasy shaking fell over my body as I stood on the soft grass.

Suddenly I remembered Neville saying in The Philosopher's Stone that his uncle dropped him off of a balcony to see if he had magic to save him. Neville said that he bounced like a ball, that wasn't what happened to me. Did I just preform accidental magic, or did one of my family save me?

I lifted my head, gazing up at the three gingers that were staring down at me through the window, horrified that I had just fallen.

"Was that _my_ magic?" I called up them carefully.

The twins turned their heads towards Charlie, the only person in the house currently that had a wand.

"Well it wasn't _me_."

_So I'm definitely a wizard. _A laugh fell over the silence of the garden and I couldn't help the little spin I gave to show my complete and udder happiness.

_I'm a wizard!_


End file.
